1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to an expansible band for bracelets, watches and the like.
2. Background Art
Several attempts have been made to unite links in an expansible bracelet or band for the arm. These different attempts include U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,739 to Flaig, U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,563 to Feid, U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,284 to Matson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,011 to Meyers, U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,703 to Doppenschmitt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,332 to Jaten, U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,275 to Ritter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,631 to Schwartzman and U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,262 to Cox. These prior art devices suffer from various shortcomings due to their construction. For example, in the devices disclosed in Matson, Doppenschmitt, Jaten and Cox, once the bracelet is placed on an arm they pinch the skin because the links or beads abut against each other. Additionally, these devices are prone to distortion when the links or beads are joined.
The devices described in Flaig, Feid and Meyers contain flanges or stops to prevent the bracelet or band from expanding past a certain point. Therefore, to accommodate a person with large hands or wrists, additional links must be added. These devices are also difficult and expensive to manufacture due to the complexity of the links. Further, it is difficult to add or remove links because they require specialized knowledge or tools. Although the device of Schwartzman does not have flanges, it has several small springs and each of the link springs prohibit expansion past a certain point.
Unlike the present invention, none of the existing devices are constructed to eliminate pinching while easily accommodating all sizes of hands and wrists. Additionally, the present invention is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture without complex parts.